Tension Under Moonlight
by kateg123
Summary: In which Sam plays guitar too sexily for Dean to handle,Sam outs himself to Dean by flirting with a man and Dean needs to work on subduing his jealousy,porn ensues. Sort of angsty,also involves minor Sam/OMC but is eventual Sam/Dean which means Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**So if you didn't see in the summary this is going to be Wincest, don't say I didn't warn you. On a happier note I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...they all belong to god..err...Kripke._

* * *

Sam picked up the guitar, sliding his hands over the smooth surface and sitting down on the stool behind him he smiled softly to himself. He plucked at a string, his smile widening at the pure note that reverberated out. It was nice, just once in a while, to play a proper guitar instead of the beaten up, ratty one he'd been playing since he was ten. He let his eyes close, feeling his way around the frets and strumming a random tune he'd made up the other week.

He was unaware of the stares he was attracting until someone tapped him on the shoulder and his eyes snapped open in shock.

"Hey man, that was really good," the store assistant said, "But uh…we're closing."

A flush rose in Sam's cheeks as he realised a small crowd had gathered around him.

"Oh sure, yeah…sorry," He mumbled.

"So you gonna buy it?" The shop assistant asked.

Sam smiled sadly, setting the expensive guitar back on its stand, "No, not today."

He stood up, catching the eye of a man seemingly perusing the drum sticks and he looked away quickly, his cheeks getting hotter as he tried not to think about how hot the guy was.

Instead he quickly walked out of the store completely unaware that the man's eyes were practically burning a hole through his back.

* * *

Dean was waiting in the motel room for him impatiently tapping his foot, "Dude where have you been, I'm starving."

"Just checking out the uh…music store," Sam said quietly, his eyes flicking protectively towards the ratty guitar case in the corner of the room. It may have been a piece of shit but it was _his _piece of shit and had been for twelve years.

Dean snorted, his opinion of Sam's 'musical prowess' was something Sam preferred he keep to himself to be honest.

"Okay, whatever. This hunt's a bust, I checked the morgue and there was no heart missing."

Sam blinked, "So no werewolf."

Dean nodded, grabbing his leather jacket off the bed, "So I'm thinking we hit that bar down the road, I need me some grub."

Sam wordlessly followed his brother, horribly aware that even if Dean had suggested they go hiking through the woods in the middle of a thunderstorm he would have still followed, no questions asked.

* * *

The noisy bustle of the bar was a complete contrast to the almost deserted feeling of the rest of the small town.

"Looks like everyone else had the same idea we did," Dean said, his eyes immediately drawn to the first pair of breasts that walked past him.

Sam sighed, ignoring the way his hand seemed to have curled into a fist. Leaving Dean to his 'conquests' Sam made his way over to the bar ignoring all the suggestive looks thrown in his direction.

He was on his third shot when someone sat down next to him. Sam almost choked on the vodka as it slid down his throat. It was the guy from the music store. The unbelievably hot guy.

"Hey, thought I recognised you," the guy said obviously seeing Sam's shocked expression, "the guy from the music shop right? Man you've got some real talent there."

Sam ducked his head in embarrassment, _oh god did this guy expect him to actively participate in this conversation?_

"Uh…thanks," was his eloquent response.

Hot guy held out his hand, "I'm Mark."

"Sam," Sam said, shaking his hand.

"So Sam," his name was long and drawn out on his tongue, "How long you been playing?" He signalled at the bartended and winked at Sam, "And can I get you another?"

Sam gaped, was this guy _flirting _with him?

"Eleven years…and sure," Sam smiled slowly at him; two could play at this game.

"What you drinking?" Mark leaned forward towards the bartender, in the process coming much closer to Sam.

"Vodka," Sam let his wide grin crawl onto his face, happily at that stage of drunkenness where his inhibitions were being destroyed one by one. He completely disregarded the fact that his brother, who didn't know the small detail that he liked people of the male persuasion, was somewhere in the bar. Probably fucking someone in the toilets by now.

Sam sighed, there were a lot of things Dean didn't know about him and with the kind of sick, dark secret he was carrying about he wanted to keep it that way.

"You do realise what night it is here don't you?" Mark asked after a few minutes of small talk.

"Um…no?" Sam said, confused.

It was just at that moment that a voice rang out over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Acoustic Night!"

Whoops and cheers erupted from the crowd and Sam caught Mark looking at him suggestively, and not in the good way.

He held up his hands as if in defence, which it was, sort of, "Oh hell no."

Mark grinned, all pearly whites and innocence, "Oh come on, you got talent! Anyway you have a few minutes to decide while the first set is happening."

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and who's playing that?"

Mark just grinned as his name was announced over the microphone and draining his drink he got up and winked at Sam, "See you in a few."

For a moment when Mark's face was just in front of his, his breath hitched and he could have sworn Mark was going to kiss him. But then the moment was gone and Mark was stepping onto the small raised area against the wall, placing the strap of a guitar around his shoulders.

"This one goes out of my new friend," Mark spoke into the microphone looking straight at Sam and placing way too much innuendo on the word 'friend'.

Then he started to sing and yeah the guy was good but Sam didn't feel _connected _and the spark which had begun to build up inside of him deadened slightly.

* * *

A hand clamping down on his shoulder made him jump and his brother's voice jolted through his body, "Hey Sammy."

Dean looked completely fucked out, his eyelids heavy and his clothing dishevelled.

"Looks like someone's been busy," Sam couldn't help resentment creeping into his voice.

"Yeah well, just cause you're not getting any," Dean smirked, "Seriously dude, we've been here for at least an hour! Have you even talked to _anyone_?"

Mark chose that moment to come over to Sam grinning at the praise that followed him across the room.

"So what did you think?" He asked, his eyes travelling up and down the lengths of Sam's body, before noticing Dean looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, hey, you were great," Sam grinned at him in what he hoped was an encouraging manner considering he had missed most of the song due to the unexpected presence of Dean, and consequently had no idea if he had been good or not.

"Who's this?" Dean practically growled, feeling protective brotherly, strictly platonic, feelings flare up inside of him on seeing the way Mark was eyeing Sam up.

Mark looked equally as confused, but definitely less harsh.

"This is Mark," Sam intervened, "I was _talking _to him. We err…met earlier at the music store," Sam turned to stare right into Dean's eyes and said in a tone that was bordering on being a challenge, "He says I'm talented."

Something burned deep in Dean's green eyes but was gone in an instant and Sam turned back to Mark placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't mind him; he's just my idiot of a brother."

He must have drunk more than he thought or he would _not _be openly flirting with a guy in front of Dean. Mark visibly relaxed; obviously thinking that there was no competition of Dean was family.

And that, Sam thought dejectedly, was exactly the problem.

Mark leant over the bar smirking suggestively up at Sam, "So how about another drink?"

"Another?" Dean croaked out disbelievingly beside Sam dragging him a few feet away from Mark, "Sammy…what are you doing?"

And Sam definitely must have had more to drink than he thought or he wouldn't have turned calmly to his brother and said, "You've had your fun, now I'm having mine. I'm gonna let Mark buy me another drink, then I'm gonna play a song and then I'm gonna blow him in the bathrooms."

And he turned away, heading towards Mark, completely missing the way Dean's expression hardened and his hands curled into trembling fists.

* * *

Strangely _not _freaking out about the fact that he had just outed himself to his brother he sat down beside Mark feeling Dean's eyes burning into him.

"So I guess I'm not the only one with talent huh?" Sam said leaning further towards him.

Mark smiled lazily at him, their faces now inches apart so each could feel the other's breath on their lips.

"Guess not," And even in the loud clamour of the bar they were close enough for Mark's whisper to be perfectly audible.

"So how about you demonstrate this amazing talent of yours?" Mark queried, eyes daring Sam to say yes.

And a Winchester _never _refused a dare.

Sam smirked, feeling slightly empowered by the alcohol burning inside of him. He could swear Dean was still watching him, thought he could feel those green eyes boring into his back but he quickly dismissed the notion, Dean was most likely seeking out his next conquest.

"Why not?" He said drawing back and standing up.

Mark grinned and replied, "I'm glad you're doing this for me."

But that's where he was wrong, oh so very wrong. Sam was doing this for Dean, he wanted to prove to Dean that his music wasn't just a 'phase' or an 'activity on the side' it was his passion and he needed Dean to understand.

He'd never played properly in front of Dean before; sure he'd plucked out a few tunes, mostly unimpressive ones from his 'Classical Guitar Pieces' book. And he'd sure as hell never _sung _in front of Dean before and he wondered briefly, deeply how Dean would react. Would he even care?

**Feedback is love, seriously, it's like naked Jensen covered in chocolate...ohgod. Distracting myself there...sorry. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter's quite a bit longer than the first one, but it has erm...pornish bits. Thanks to all who reviewed: AVATAR THE LAST FART, whoever you are, thank you for an hour or so's worth of entertainment, Pam, beautiful dreamere, IntenseShadows, laffertyluver23, eddy6401, Charlie, Sure Thing Falling**

* * *

Mark was leading him up to the raised platform and introducing him to the announcer who handed him a worn guitar and then spoke into the microphone, "Introducing a newbie for tonight, Sam!"

He stepped up onto the stage, his stomach turning with nerves. He coughed into the mic settling himself on the stool and adjusting the guitar on his lap.

"So err…this is a song some of you might recognise."

He'd only played the first couple of notes of Blue Öyster Cult's 'Burnin' For You' when a chorus of whoops and cheers broke out throughout the bar and Sam grinned into the audience, his eyes glinting in the spotlights as a few girls wolf-whistled. He knew it didn't compare to the original but he liked to think he did them justice.

And it was going fine until he looked up about half way through to stare straight into Dean's glittering eyes. He stuttered slightly on the words _I'm burning I'm burning for you _grateful for the 30 second guitar solo that came after, unsure whether his voice would work.

His fingers automatically found the strings, his eyes locked on Dean's, a thrill running through his body at what he saw there, completely sure he was just fooling himself and Dean was just shocked, surprised that he was actually any good.

When he started singing again he tore his gaze away and trained it instead on Mark's lust-filled one. But he could still feel Dean's eyes locked on him and the feeling it evoked scared him.

* * *

As soon as he finished he practically ran off the stage, ignoring the back slappings he received as he hastened towards the bar, so turned on by Dean watching him he needed release.

And the willing candidate was holding out a beer to him and he sat down.

"So that was alright, I suppose," the mischievous glint in Mark's eyes betrayed the joke.

Sam forced a laugh, eager to skip the small talk and just get straight to the desperate sex.

Sam's hand drifted across the space between them stroking lightly up the inside of Mark's thigh, hearing the hissing intake of breath.

Sam wasn't sure whether Dean was still watching but his inebriated brain had no control over his hand as it continued its journey.

Mark's breath was quickening as he hardened under Sam's questing fingers and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he moaned, "I wouldn't have pegged you as such an exhibitionist."

Sam was surprised at his daring too and turned his head away freezing as his eyes met Dean's. He was standing in the middle of the room, eyes spitting fire and full of something Sam couldn't identify.

"You wanna take this to the bathroom?" Mark asked and Sam tore his gaze away from Dean's with effort. What he had seen there had just managed to confuse him more. And the fact that he was now hard, not from the intimacy with Mark, but from the brief connection he'd had with Dean, just made him feel even more wrong and twisted inside.

"Yeah," he said huskily grabbing Mark's hand and making a beeline for the bathroom, avoiding going anywhere near Dean.

* * *

They practically fell through the door of the toilets frantically gasping and stroking each other, each panting, moaning but not kissing…that was too intimate.

Sam felt some kind of power fill him as he watched Mark come undone beneath his hands. Sam was palming him through his jeans, Mark's head resting in the curve of his neck as he panted and gasped when the door to the bathrooms crashed open.

Sam looked up in shocked just as Mark came, bucking into his hand.

Dean's eyes were dark with anger and…something else as he grabbed the back of Sam's jacket dragging him away from a confused but satiated Mark.

"What the hell Sammy?" Dean practically growled.

Mark took one look between them and silently made his exit, aware of something deeper happening.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked too annoyed about being embarrassed.

"Why would you pull a stunt like that?" Dean cried, his voice strained with anger.

Sam just huffed and said quietly, disappointment beginning to make him feel sick, "Whatever Dean, you're obviously not okay with this. I'll walk back to the motel, let you cool off."

He hadn't expected Dean to mention anything about the song anyway. That didn't stop a little voice in the back of his head from saying _yeah but it would have been nice._

* * *

He had stormed out of the bathroom before Dean could react and he quickly made his way to the exit suppressing, with difficulty, the urge to punch something really hard.

He blinked as the cool night air hit his face but it didn't help the burning ragelust within him. The moon was full, lighting up the parking lot with an ethereal glow causing shadows to play around him.

He had turned the corner heading down the alleyway beside the bar when someone slammed him against the hard wall and he turned in shock to see Dean standing right up close and personal panting with anger, his eyes spitting sparks.

"You don't just walk out on me like that, you hear me?" Dean growled, shoving Sam back against the wall again, his hands splayed across his chest.

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam cried in pain as his head was roughly introduced to brick.

Dean stared at him; his expression unreadable and he leant forwards, so close, until Sam could have moved barely an inch and kissed him. He was having difficulty from staring at those full lips until he realised Dean was speaking.

"Been teasing me all night haven't you? Thought you were so fucking clever flirting with some random man and winding me up didn't you?" The questions were punctuated with an abrupt shake as Dean slammed him again and again back into the wall.

It took a while for Sam's brain to catch up to what Dean was saying and even then his head was still fuzzy with confusion.

"Wha…Dean? I thought you were mad at me, cause I told you I was you know…into guys," Sam managed to whisper out his breath ghosting out in clouds.

Dean eye's flared with an emotion Sam could now identify as lust and really what the fuck was going on?

Dean moved his lips so they were right by Sam's ear and whispered into it, his hot breath causing Sam to moan slightly, "You were teasing me with that as well weren't you? Fucking taunting me with that _song_?"

Dean's hands had loosened on Sam's clothing and were now back to being splayed out across his chest and Sam felt like the heat from his hands was branding his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam groaned unconsciously leaning forwards, _aching _for a taste of those lips.

And then Dean had smiled and said, "Oh yes you do," before roughly attacking his mouth, lips sliding against Sam's, his tongue pressing insistently against Sam's mouth wanting _in_.

Sam brought his hands up to Dean's shoulders bringing him in closer until their bodies were almost fused together and Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as he felt his erection pressing at his thigh.

"Oh god Dean, what the hell are we doing?" Sam opened his eyes slowly to see Dean staring at him, his mouth swollen, the sight causing Sam to harden further.

"I have no idea, but you weren't fucking gonna kiss anyone but _me _tonight, you're mine," Dean whispered huskily, his hand drifting lower to stroke over the bulge at the front of Sam's jeans.

Sam bucked into his hand, shocked at the sudden contact and his cock twitched inside his pants as Dean stroked him again.

Dean's lips drifted lower until he was sucking at his neck, "You ever wonder why I never commented on your music Sammy?"

Sam tried his best to nod or say something but really his head was so unscrewed it was a wonder he was able to understand what Dean was saying.

Dean sucked at his neck before moving back up to his lips, saying in between kisses, "It's cause every time you play that fucking guitar," Dean cupped at his dick, "The look you get in your eyes," He unzipped his jeans and flicked open the button, "You look so fucking hot," Dean shoved his hand down his boxers, the contact of skin-on-skin making Sam writhe, "I get so fucking turned on Sammy, couldn't say anything cause I was afraid I would give myself away."

Sam almost couldn't believe this was happening, only _almost _though because there was no way even in his most explicit dreams that he could imagine _that _feeling.

Then Dean was kneeling down in front of him, shoving down his boxers and jeans and exposing Sam to the cool air. He leaned forward licking tentatively at the head, tasting the pre-come that was leaking out.

Sam clasped his hands in Dean's hair throwing his head back torn between wanting to watch Dean suck his cock and the urge to just lie back and _feel_.

Dean moaned around his cock as he engulfed it all with his mouth, taking as much in as he could and Sam gasped at the hot wet heat that contrasted deliciously to the frosty air.

"Oh god Dean," He mumbled along with a lot of other nonsense, just speaking words unable to form coherent thought.

He remembered the sight of Dean watching him as he flirted shamelessly with Mark and he recognised what he had seen as _jealousy _and the thought make his cock jerk inside Dean's mouth, turning him on unbelievingly.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be getting head in an alleyway by _Dean _of all people, but he was very much okay with it.

Dean flicked his tongue over the head, clasping his fist around the bottom of his shaft stroking and caressing and sucking and Sam couldn't take any more and he gripped Dean's head fucking into his mouth moaning, "Dean god I'm gonna…unnngh," as he came, Dean sucking it all down, swallowing it.

And the sight only turned him on more as Dean drew off, standing up and leaning forward to kiss Sam who tasted himself on his tongue.

Dean pressed him back against the wall rutting his hard cock against Sam's thigh grunting and moaning as he sought more friction.

Then Sam brought his hand up to cup Dean's erection and it jerked against his hand as Dean came in his jeans, a wet spot spreading on the front.

They leant against each other, breathless and panting into each other's mouths.

"Dean…" Sam started but he interrupted.

"Don't you dare apologise," Dean said lazily nibbling at Sam's jaw line.

"I wasn't gonna," Sam smiled, "Was just gonna say that if flirting with other people made you so jealous and horny maybe I should do it more often?"

Dean bit down slightly harder on the corner of Sam's mouth muttering, "Jerk."

"Bitch," Sam replied, relieved that nothing had drastically changed in their relationship, before buttoning his jeans back up and saying suggestively, "So back to the motel?"

* * *

**And that my friends, is the end. I hope you enjoyed and please review, it really doesn't take that long. I noticed a lot of people put this on story alert who didn't review. Sorry for distracting you with the chocolate covered Jensen...oh whoops there I go again lol.**


End file.
